


宿舍日常（1）下（电灯泡室友的用途）

by zxyuyu



Category: Julian - Fandom, 华港生 - Fandom, 天若有情, 芦花 - Fandom, 鲁德培 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxyuyu/pseuds/zxyuyu
Summary: Julian开荤吃肉，捡尸啪啪啪，腹黑警告⚠️
Kudos: 8





	宿舍日常（1）下（电灯泡室友的用途）

ju是个行动迅速，不喜欢拖泥带水的人，趁着三巷还迷糊，就把三巷的外套外裤全脱了，只剩下紫色的秋衣秋裤（别问我为啥是紫色的，因为基佬紫啊），三巷身脸上肉乎乎的，但身材缺很是匀称，没有肉乎乎的，但是没有肌肉，所以摸上去手感也是极软的，ju爱死了三巷那柔软的胸脯，虽然不比女人，至少比我自己硬邦邦的胸肌软和多了， ju捏的起劲，手上的力气不断加重，似乎想把三巷的胸揉大，长出一对媲美女人的胸脯，供自己宣淫取乐，果不其然，醉酒的三巷同学因为胸口的痛感小声嘤咛起来，整个身子小幅度扭动，试图甩掉胸口的附着物和疼痛感，但是收效甚微，拱起的腰肢露出了雪白的肚皮，紫色的秋衣秋裤更显皮肤的雪白，ju的眼睛一直留连在那抹雪白上，那声嘤咛就像一剂春药，冲昏了Julian最后的理智，一股热流向下腹某一处涌去，小juju昂起了头，前段的小口还吐着液体，兴奋极了。光是上手摸似乎并不能满足Julian大魔王，ju的手从雪白的肚皮处伸进去，捏了捏三巷的乳尖，嘴角扬起了一个满足的笑，拉开三巷的秋衣，三巷的胸膛露出来了，似乎是因为畏惧寒冷，小小的乳尖还抖动了一下，红红的很是诱人，就像带着晨露的新鲜樱桃🍒，让人忍不住想尝一口，旁边雪白的乳肉还有些红肿，是自己的杰作啊，ju吞了吞口水，烦躁地扯了扯衣领，似乎觉得室内的温度都升高了。ju整个人伏在三巷身上，扯过被子把两人盖住，先伸出舌尖逗弄小樱桃，又吸又咬，怎么玩也不够，长张大嘴巴，把小巧的乳头和乳晕都含进去，舌头灵活的扭来扭去，就像一把鞭子，轻打在乳尖，这实在过于刺激，同时小juju凭借着自己过人的温度和硬度，随着主人起起伏伏的动作前前后后的顶着三巷的大腿，双重刺激之下，三巷有清醒的趋势，先是抬起手臂想把黏在胸口的吸盘拨开，却摸到一个头，眯着眼睛一看是ju，酒一下子就醒了，抬起腿要踢人。精明还是ju精明，ju一把按住三巷的脚，把三巷的秋裤连同内裤一下子全都拉到膝盖下，一把捏住三巷的性具，嘴角勾着坏笑，一双狭长的眼眸里满是狡黠戏谑，就像只老狐狸，俯下身到三巷耳边轻声说:“你别动哦，你的宝贝在我手里呢”说着还恶劣地上下撸动着，三巷满脸通红，连脖子耳后根也是红的，ju还用指甲刮了刮前面的小孔，三巷的性具便很没节操的立起来，三巷想用手臂推开ju，想破口大骂，刚张嘴就被ju的舌头入侵了，只有细碎的小声音从嘴角溢出，一场亲吻结束，三巷彻底没了反抗的意思，只好用双手捂住自己的脸，不去看ju的流氓做派。  
ju见三巷不再反抗，就拿起三巷的手，舔湿了三巷的食指和中指，引领着三巷的手向后处的菊门探去，三巷有些拒绝，想抽出手腕又比不过ju的力气，只好任ju拿着自己的手指插进自己的菊门，也许是许久未曾进入，菊门又是城门禁闭，防卫森森，好不容易挤进去一个指节，括约肌使劲排挤这个外来物，自三巷只觉得这种自己插自己的行为太骚了，自己就像个荡妇一样，但是括约肌的收缩带来不一样的紧致，手指被继续向前推进，第一根手机到头的时候，三巷发出了满足的呼声，但是一想到在宿舍，尤其哥哥也在，只好咬紧嘴唇不让自己叫出声，手指前后移动，干燥的菊门分泌了一些黏液出来润滑  
，抽出，然后把食指和中指并拢，一同塞进菊门，前前后后，前前后后，三巷有些难耐，自己捏了捏胸部，正好被ju捕捉到，ju一口吸在雪白的乳肉上，洗的很大力，三巷以为自己的皮都快被吸没了时ju松了口，但是上面还是留了一个充血的红印，趁势还把自己的一根手指挤进菊门，三个手指尤其是ju的那根，到处乱钻，调皮的紧，又放进一个手指，三巷自己的手指放进去就没动，一直有奸淫自己的羞耻感感觉，ju的两根手指进来出去，还带着啧啧的水声，ju见时机已到，整个人挪上去，小juju抵着穴口，往内挤，三巷像溺水的人，昂起头，嘴巴大张着吸气，因为ju的东西实在有点大，巨大的龟头挤进去，一路高歌猛进，仿佛把肠道里的每一处褶皱都熨平，擦过敏感点，继续前进，三巷觉得有点想干呕，那东西快戳进胃里了吧。  
小juju完全进去了，三巷的头放下了，呼出了好大一口气，像劫后余生一般，小居居一直被挤压着，ju粗重局促的呼吸一直喷在敏感的耳垂上，ju觉得三巷适应了，便开始小幅度向后退，菊门的外部轮廓已经全然不清，后退的阳具带着会阴处的肉一起动，ju捂着三巷的嘴，然后ju就开始轻柔的抽抽插插，耳边尽是三巷吸气喘气的声音，偶尔还会掉落几声破碎的呻吟，三巷似乎要到了，菊门有收紧的趋势，没想到上铺的阿标突然坐起来，床一摇，ju和三巷下了一跳，ju赶忙全塞进去，压在三巷身上，两人盖着被子一动不动，阿标爬下床，往厕所走，三厕所里传来的哗啦啦的水声，趁着这个间隙ju动了几下腰，三巷正要高潮，阿标就回来了，ju只好停下来，三巷的菊门好像嘴巴，开始蠕动着吸Ju的性具，Ju很是舒服又不敢发出声音，阿标无意间往三巷床铺瞥了一眼，三巷觉得有种偷情被发现的感觉，浑身血液逆流，菊门收缩了一下，差点把Ju夹射，阿标上床后，就忍着射精的欲望，抽查了一下，三巷就到了高潮，交了静，又带来一阵收缩，Ju没忍得住射在里面了。  
Ju有点生气，自己怎么这么弱，又把三巷翻过来，从后入，三巷本想拒绝，Ju“不要拒绝我哦，要不然我就让你大哥知道你是我的小骚货，嗯~~”还把性具往里顶了顶，三巷的嘴巴被Ju捂着才没出声，三巷的菊门吞吞吐吐，吞吞吐吐，在床轻微的摇晃中，大家都睡得很安稳，除了当事人，酒精重新爬上了三巷的头，三巷昏昏沉沉的睡去，三刻钟后Ju终于又一次交代了，也没去清洁，就抱着三巷睡了。  
早上大家一觉醒来已经日上三竿，急急忙忙去参加老教授的实验课，但还是迟到了，昨晚Ju交代的两泡精还在三巷菊门里，没来得及清洁出去，三巷很是难受，做实验浑浑噩噩的，还被老教授挑刺，原本12点一刻下课，最后拖到了12点五十才走的，然后大家一起去吃饭。  
宿舍五人一起恰饭，ju先开口：宿舍不是个学习的好地方，诱惑太多（还不是老婆太诱惑）。其他纷纷附和，还以为是因为昨晚在喝酒吃火锅导致早上迟到，只有三巷把头埋的更低了，脸也很红。不知道是因为桌下Ju摸着三巷屁股的咸猪手还是菊门里的东西。


End file.
